A Lonely City
by mayfairs
Summary: Niou is a painter. He goes in search of his long lost friend, who had gone to live another life 5 years ago. //Late Birthday fic for Yagyuu// AU


A Lonely City  
fic written by Yuuki

This was inspired by this awesome fanart here: .

Sorry this is late, but it's a birthday pressent for Yagyuu :D

* * *

When Niou Masaharu turned 25, he started to work as a painter after he discovered he had a detailed skill with a paint brush.  
Everyone was very surprised at this, since no one expected a guy renowned of his tricks turning into a painter. Yukimura had to blink twice, Sanada had to pinch himself, Marui just shrugged and carried on his days and Jackal just… surprisingly gave Niou a set of paintbrushes and paints and left him.

Niou found it strange – if not, almost difficult leaving his former team-mates behind to go to a new city on his own, looking for the guy that inspired him the most.  
It shouldn't be too difficult finding him, but the contacting him bit would prove to be rather difficult.  
After all, Yagyuu Hiroshi was a multi-millionaire now, who lived in the city of New London, a city full of riches. It was a particular large, beautiful, yet lonely and dull place.  
Niou didn't like the sound of it.

***

Walking the streets by himself proved a lonely task, it goes without saying. It was just him and his tools of his trade, swinging up and down, with Niou himself staring up into the blandish sky, wondering if moving into this town proved any good to him at all.  
Soon, the sky was slowly grasping darkness when Niou decided to stop at a nearby cafe named "Rosetta". It wasn't any different from the rest of this gloomy city, all dark without hope. The luminous sign was a kind of ghostly blue, and it made Niou reconsider his disbelief of ghosts and ghouls.  
Niou was still staring up at the fading clouds when he faintly heard his cup of warm coffee reach the table looking outside. He nodded, although still not taking his eyes off the sky.  
It was the thing about the sky here in this city – it was so attractive. It would pull out a heart and leave it there, up in the sky, like a sacrifice.  
Niou's heart stayed up there.

When he finished his cup of coffee, he dumped some money on the table, got up, patted down his new coat and left the table and the cafe behind, walking down another lonely road. This one was full of large hotels and rich apartments, and Niou had a feeling the biggest ones where still up ahead.  
He walked on, still fascinated by the stars. He was surprised how quickly he had changed. He hadn't really said anything throughout the whole journey, and he didn't realise this city, although how dull it was, captured his heart so.  
As he walked slowly under the dim glow of the lampposts, he spotted a man, around in his mid forties, approach him with fast footsteps, looking as frustrated as a police officer with a disappearing burglar.  
Niou stopped, politely waiting for the man to reach him. When he got closer, he noticed the man had stuffy jet black hair, wore a black and white suit. He was panting when he got to talking distance of Niou – he ran all the way from the other end of the street.

"May pray, mister, are you indeed a painter?"

"Yes, I am. Would you acquire my services tonight, mister? My well, you should take some rest first."

"Oh, thank you for your concern, but I have no time. Would you come with me? My master suddenly wishes to have his painting done, and gosh, sometimes he is rather unreasonable. I thank you for possibly saving my job. Would you please?"

Niou didn't really care, and it was kind of an added bonus to his day in New London. If he could make some extra money, it would be ideal. He knew if millionaires lived around here, he would be paid a healthy sum of money if he does the job well.  
He followed the man without thinking, to the end of the street where the man came from originally.  
He led him to the entrance of a rather large apartment building, where he led him to enter a marble lift up to the very top floor.

He breathed out when he finally arrived at the very top – he didn't realise how quite so nervous he was. The top floor seemed just that level extra brighter and more glamorous that the rest (although to say, he didn't really see the other floors for himself). It wasn't as gloomy and ghostly as it was outside, but when the man opened the door and led him in he realised how different the interior was than the corridors.  
The room had a special feel to it – although it was similarly coloured as the outside scene. It felt different somehow, and Niou liked it.  
The floor was a smooth grey colour, and the walls were black marble. The melting candles created a palish, kind of haunting atmosphere that dimly lit the room. Niou was happy with them however – they fitted perfectly.  
It was then where he found what he was looking for.

A young man, of similar age to Niou himself, sat on a soft looking single chair next to the window view. He realised it was around the area he was walking around before.  
The young man had soft brown hair, brushed evenly to one side. A pair of oval glasses framed his light blue eyes – the colour similar to the colour of a warm sunny day he often experienced in his old town.  
He had sat up straight with perfect posture on the comfy black chair, although any ordinary person would just sink and lean back on it.

"Niou!"

His eyes widened slightly, as he stood up and held out his hand for him to shake. Niou hesitated, but still gave out his hand and shook his old friend's hand tightly. He grinned, mouthing a 'puri'.

"I take that as a greeting then."

For some strange reason, he smiled sadly and returned to his seat. He waved his hand to signal the man who lead him here away, then fixed his eyes on his long lost white haired friend.

"Do take a seat wherever possible and move it over here, if you don't mind. For sure, we have plenty to catch up on."

Niou smirked, and nodded, dragging another chair over to Yagyuu, not really caring about weather or not he was going to dirty the floor. It didn't really care anymore. He was too eager to hear from his long lost friend, and he was even more thrilled that he did not forget him.  
Niou plonked himself down rather ungracefully, not really bothering. He carefully placed his art materials beside his chair, and leaned in close to Yagyuu, who flinched ever so slightly.

"So, Yagyuu, would you like your painting to be done first, for old time's sake?"

Yagyuu smirked a little, before nodding gently. Niou took the signal to open his box of his tools and started to set everything up. For some reason, he always kept his tools and a spare canvas around, just for unexpected times like these.

The translucent curtain dimly glowed from the light of the candles, making them look mysterious, yet beautiful. The sky outside turned even darker, with the clouds turning grey.

Niou thought the curtain reminded him of Yagyuu. He was mysterious, yet such warmth radiated from him. He made him feel safe, feel happy. And all these years of being alone in that small town was just so cold. His friends being around him was no comfort either.

Just before he began his wondrous strokes on the black canvas, he stopped.

"You felt lonely too, didn't you, Yagyuu?"

Yagyuu didn't say anything.

Niou smiled sincerely, stood up to get a better view of Yagyuu, and said…

"Happy Birthday Yagyuu. I'm sorry you've always been alone in this lonely city."

When he returned to sit down, he swore he saw a tear roll down his cheek and a 'thank you' from his thin lips.


End file.
